halofandomcom-20200222-history
Serina
AI Construct |battles= *Harvest Campaign *First Battle of Arcadia *Battle of the Flood-controlled Shield World *Battle of the Apex }} Serina was an Artificial Intelligence (AI) construct that was assigned to the , a modified Phoenix-class Colony Ship. Description Little is known about Serina other than that she acts as a Military Advisory AI.http://www.gametrailers.com/player/24125.html She is a smart AI,Halo Wars: Genesis: "Spirit's 'smart' AI, Serina, can coordinate the simultaneous repair and refit of 12 ships of the line. We couldn't get along without her.". Her avatar is a young female with long hair, and her attire resembles a lab coat. She also appears to speak in a generic, or Received Pronunciation, English accent. Beneath all her sarcastic comments and seemingly uncaring attitude, she turns out to be a lot nicer than she seems.Halo Wars Timeline It jas been notted that she appears to have a fascination with human relationships and chocolate. Halo Wars Manual Conjecture As the Spirit of Fire was too far away from UNSC territory and traveling without a Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine, it is unlikely that Serina was deleted. Quotes *''"Recalling surface squads so we can all die together. Aye, sir!"http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uzjzzZrMU8g&feature=related *"Well, this is new...and scary."'' (Upon seeing the Flood) *''"The MAC is online and primed. Payback time!"'' *''"Expecting trouble, Captain?"'' *''"Standard orbit achieved, all systems normal."'' *''"So...nothing too difficult, then?"'' *''"Here are some reinforcements, play nice."'' *''"So...we left a note saying we're leaving, right?"'' *''"Well, it'll be pretty obvious if he succeeds."'' *''"Aye sir. Crazy mystery trip to Arcadia plotted in, spinning up FTL drive."'' *''"Threading a needle while accelerating around an exploding star inside a planet that's falling apart? Sure, why not?"'' *''"So...am I the only one freaked out by the fact that we're inside the planet?"'' *''"Closing your eyes might help, too."'' *''"Captain, wake up. Something has happened."'' Trivia *Serina seems to have a theoretical interest in chocolate. *"Spinning up FTL drive" may be a reference to the re-imagined Battlestar Galactica, which uses this phrase frequently when the Fleet jumps. *Serina, knowing the crew of the Spirit of Fire may be on a one-way trip, manufactured and delivered fake emails from family members to the crew celebrating Valentine's Day. No one ever suspected her of this deception. Halo Wars: Halo Timeline *She has a very sarcastic and detached nature. She frequently seems to disregard the lives of others, even her own ship's crew - such as when the Spirit of Fire is slowly being pulled inside the Shield World - almost always responding to their peril with some curious remark or dark joke. *She was voiced by Courtenay Taylor. *Her name "Serina" means "Serene", or "Calm". *Serina's only human memory is "kissing a boy". *After completing the game on Legendary, Serina will say "Captain, wake up; something has happened." After that, she will repeat that quote if the last level is completed. Gallery File:Ai 02.jpg|An early image of Serina. File:1223611200 Serina.JPG|Serina. File:Sof serina-model-sheet.jpg|An early concept art of Serina. File:Serina color.png|A full-color render of Serina. halo-wars-20081009024542362_640w.jpg|Serina talks to Cutter and Anders List of appearances *''Halo Wars'' *''Halo Wars: Genesis'' Sources Category:Halo Wars Category:Human AI